


[Fanart] A Series of Moments

by Gnine



Series: Supernatural Artworks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sketches, Sleepy Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnine/pseuds/Gnine
Summary: A collection of my SPN artwork (excluding the chibi comics), with a very heavy focus on the brothers and a large dose of h/c because that is where my pencil most often takes me...





	1. An Accidental Dip

Not positive what’s going on here past the obvious: that I *needed* to draw some h/c…and also that Sam’s hurt and hypothermic and only just barely managed to haul himself out of the freezing river before collapsing and the fact that Dean is injured as well means he’s gonna have an…interesting time getting Sam out of there and warmed up but he’ll manage because it’s DEAN and it’s SAM in trouble so of COURSE and it will clearly need to end in lots of snuggles for warmth because isn’t that one of the main joys of the h/c hypothermia trope?

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/155599851323/not-positive-whats-going-on-here-past-the).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now there's a fic to go with it!! The sororal unit totally came through and now there's a glorious wonderful, brother feels laden h/c fest to accompany it! Sisters rock! XD
> 
> [Hunting in a Winter Wonderland ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021787) by [Xparrot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot)


	2. Support

Quick sketch to celebrate my new drawing tablet and because I was in dire need of some hurt!Sam/protective!Dean brother h/c (yeah, I know, when am I not? ^__-)

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/155204650693/quick-sketch-to-celebrate-my-new-tablet-and).


	3. Nap Time

More sketching fun with the new tablet. Sleepy!Sam this time, which I love almost (but not quite as much) as hurt!Sam. (My sister is pointing out that it’s not limited to Sam, as sleepy and hurt is what I wind up drawing in almost every fandom…oops?)

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/155244240993/more-sketching-fun-with-the-new-tablet-sleepysam).


	4. Carry On

The sororal unit requested some hurt!Dean to accompany the hurt!Sam I’ve been doing…and then I managed to end up still doing a more Sam-focused pic…ehehehe oops? Sorry neechan ^^;;

On Tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/155889175213/the-sororal-unit-requested-some-hurtdean-to).


	5. Face Studies

Face studies of the brothers. Hmm…not sure about the resemblance :-p. Clearly I’m gonna have to stare a bunch more at Sam and Dean for reference while I practice. A true hardship, I know ^___-

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/156317323880/nother-face-study-dean-this-time-hmmnot-sure) and [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/155995464568/wanted-to-do-some-face-studies-of-the-boys-its).


	6. Holding

First thing I’ve drawn in almost two months (I adore my job, but being gone from home for weeks on end and thus separated from computer and drawing tablet can be hard, especially when it was right around finale time! :-p). I decided to go with a quick h/c sketch to get back into the groove cause well, I can never have enough hurt!Sam with protective/caring!Dean (particularly after the sever lack of such in season 12 T_T)

On tumblr [here](http://owehimeverything.tumblr.com/post/162038498768/owehimeverything-first-thing-ive-drawn-in).


End file.
